Guarding Who!
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: Five years post Unifying Force. Jaina is forced to guard some very interesting people. Eventually JainaJag
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Guarding Who!  
**Author:** JainaSolo15  
**Timeframe:** Roughly 5 years Post-NJO  
**Characters:** Jaina Solo, Wedge Antilles, Soontir Fel, Syal Fel, Jagged Fel, and Lowbacca  
**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Romance  
**Notes:** This is the first SW fic that I've written in about three months, since I left the 'net because I was getting burnt out with everything. I haven't abandoned all of my other stories, and I have every intention of finishing them, just not quite yet. This plot bunny just bit me and demanded to be written. I'm just trying to convince it that it needs to be a very short plot bunny! Oh, sith, I almost forgot. Jaya! Many thanks for helping me out with this!

Jaina Solo was running through the corridors of Borealis, her lightsaber banging against one hip and her blaster holster banging against the other. She dodged between two slow moving pedestrians and threw herself around the corner. Only the Force stopped her from plowing directly into a large Mon Calamarian. She quickly ducked around him and kept running. It was hardly the behavior expected of a senior Jedi Knight, and Jaina was old enough and experienced enough to know better. Still she was late and this was one moment that she couldn't afford to be late.

Her orders had come in less than an hour earlier, when she had still been sleeping. Her uncle, who had been speaking as the leader of the Jedi Council rather than her uncle, had given her simple orders: _do whatever Wedge Antilles asked of her._

As orders went, Jaina decided, they were fairly good orders. Wedge Antilles was one of the few military officers that Jaina had no reservations about serving under or working with. Still Wedge's request to meet so soon had surprised her, but she had caught the subtle tension in his voice. It was enough to make Jaina realize that whatever Wedge was dealing with was a serious and important matter.

Nothing, however, could have prepared Jaina for the delay that she had faced on the way to meet Wedge. Even now, five years after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War and the reclamation of Borealis, surprises left behind by the Vong occasionally popped up. This particular bio-technological Vong surprise had not proved to be lethal for a Jedi Knight, but it had sufficiently annoyed Jaina enough to leave her late and irritated.

As it was, when she arrived in the hangar bay and finally slowed down enough to meet Wedge, she looked as if she'd just run a five day marathon through the jungles of Yavin IV and as mad as if a Rancor had just stepped on her toe.

"Wedge," she said shortly, adding a clipped nod of acknowledgement to the man that had once been her superior officer.

"Jaina. Glad you're here. I heard that there was a delay?"

Wedge had smiled slightly in her direction, glad to see her, but he was clearly distracted by what was going on. Wedge stepped forward quickly, moving towards a medium size vessel that was powering down a short distance away from them.

Even through Jaina's distraction, the vessel immediately caught her attention. It was of a design that Jaina didn't recognize and that was enough to make her look twice at it. She focused first on the basic make of the ship and thought she recognized some of its basic build as Corellian. Something else about its design tickled at the back of her mind as familiar, but she couldn't place it. With three more quick searching glances, Jaina identified the subtly placed armaments that were studded around the ship. There were only two visible gun emplacements and Jaina was willing to bet that the shields the ship possessed could match its weaponry.

It intrigued her in the way that ships of unfamiliar design always intrigued her. It also made her immediately wary. The ship was definitely designed to defend itself and to fight back as well. It only took Jaina a few seconds to make her assessment and she took two large, quick steps to catch back up with Wedge.

Jaina immediately came face-to-chest with a very familiar towering wall of ginger colored fur.

"Lowie!" she exclaimed, a bright smile appearing on her face at the sight of her longtime friend.

Lowie growled and bellowed a loud and happy greeting at seeing her, and she was immediately wrapped up in the Wookiee's two strong arms. He held her up in a crushing embrace, that she happily returned, before he put her back down and released her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him with surprise, "I thought you were on Ossus with Mom and Dad."

Lowie rumbled with Wookiee laughter and replied. I was just passing through to Mon Calamari by way of Borealis, when Master Skywalker contacted me and asked me to assist General Antilles with this mission. He suggested that you might need a wingman.

Lowie's growls softened towards the end of his statement. He had known Jaina long enough to know that his friend hated it when someone suggested that she might need help. Instead she surprised him only slight by latching on to the first part of what he had said.

"Ossus to Mon Calamari by way of Borealis? Isn't that a bit out of your way?" Jaina questioned rhetorically, stepping back from her friend, suspicious now of what was going on. It seemed as if everyone knew more than she did now.

Jaina felt her temper rise again as Lowie didn't respond. His warm brown eyes met her own eyes with a look of calm tinged with wry amusement that infuriated her.

She exhaled sharply, pushing her anger away with it. With time had come experience, and with experience had come a sense of calm and maturity in the Force that Jaina had felt severely lacking during the Vong war. Her anger still came to her far too easily, however, reaching out to her and ready to embrace her fully once again if she showed the slightest sign of faltering in the light. It was why she had worked so hard.

"Fine," she conceded at last, putting the issue aside temporarily. "At least you're in this with me."

Lowie growled out a positive response and slapped her heartily on the back. It sent her stumbling forward several paces, but left her with a smile on her face when she caught her balance again.

She and Lowie reached Wedge's side just as the ramp began to descend from the ship's hull. Quickly they took their places flanking Wedge and adopted identical poses. It was a typical Jedi pose, or what Jaina liked to call "the bodyguard stance". Her arms were folded across her chest and her weight was balanced back into her heels, leaving her rocking back slightly on her feet while she stared solemnly and intensely in front of her.

A hapless Bith had once suggested that given their height and species difference, she and Lowie looked more comical than intimidating in that posture. One combined glare from she and Lowie had been more than enough to convince the Bith that he was mistaken.

The clank of the ramp hitting the feracrete of the landing area brought Jaina back to the present moment. She watched closely as a being began to descend the first few steps of the ramp slowly.

He was a tall human male with a sharply defined military bearing despite his lack of a uniform of any kind. His hair was graying, but still carried some traces of the jet black color that it had once been. An eye patch slashed across an otherwise strong face.

Jaina immediately felt her stomach tighten. The man was as familiar and yet as impossible to place as the ship's design. It was beginning to make her nervous.

The man turned away from the group waiting at the bottom of the ramp and extended a hand to someone behind him. Jaina barely noticed Wedge take a half-step forward then, but she was watching carefully when a hand with long slender fingers wrapped around the man's hand. The man gently pulled the woman that he was escorting down the ramp, and closer to him.

The couple reached the bottom of the ramp without a word and then stopped. Slowly the woman stepped forward away from the man.

"Wedge," the woman whispered the name so softly that Jaina could barely hear it.

The General grinned brilliantly and stepped forward, catching Jaina off guard by wrapping the woman in a tight embrace.

"Syal," he replied, delighted.

In that instant, it all snapped into place for Jaina. The familiarity of the unknown ship was, in its incorporation of designs and styles, similar to a clawcraft's.

This couple, these people, were Jag's parents: General Baron Soontir Fel and Syal Antilles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'll be updating this fic every Monday and Friday from now on if anyone is interested.

**Chapter Two **

Syal stepped back away from Wedge slowly, but didn't step out of his embrace. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stared transfixed at her brother.

"Oh, Wedge," she exclaimed, reaching a hand out to touch his cheek. "It's been so long," she murmured.

He nodded. "It has."

His emotions were written on his face as plainly as his sisters. His smile was absolutely unrestrained.

"For years, I never thought I'd see you again," he admitted.

Syal squeezed his forearm tightly, "Wedge…" she began quietly unsure of what to say.

Wedge quietly laid a hand over Syal's. "It's okay, Sy," he reassured her easily. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

His smile grew even bigger and he reassured her with a quick kiss on her cheek before he turned to face Soontir. Wedge tucked his sister's hand under his arm in a gentlemanly fashion and then extended his right hand to his brother-in-law.

"It's been a long time, Soontir."

The Baron hesitated for a moment and then reached back to shake Wedge's hand. "It has indeed, Antilles. However, my son tells me that you're still up to your old tricks."

Wedge shrugged. "On occasion. I'm mostly retired now." He hesitated and then added, "We're not on opposite sides anymore, Soontir."

"We're not on the same side either, however, Antilles. You would do well to remember that."

Wedge grinned at his former comrade sharp tone and replied, "But that's what you're here to change." Before Soontir could respond, Wedge added, "Speaking of your official reasons for being here, Soontir, Syal. The Chief of State has decided to provide you with a Jedi bodyguard for the duration of your stay in the Known Regions. It's more of a precaution than anything else, but it is a precaution that the Jedi Council and the Chief of State felt worth taking."

Wedge released Syal's arm and turned around. He gestured to Jaina and Lowbacca. "The Jedi Council has assigned two of their best knights to guard you. Both of these Knights are extremely skilled veterans of the Vong War.

Syal looked worried at the mention of bodyguards and glanced to her husband to see what he would have to say. He was the one in charge of the official diplomatic mission.

Soontir studied Wedge carefully, "We will accept them for now, Antilles, but we may refuse them later."

Wedge didn't bother to respond to Soontir's subtle bait. He was aware of Soontir's opinion of the Jedi. Even given his recent encounter with Luke, Mara, Saba and Jacen shortly before the end of the Vong War hadn't seemed to leave Soontir with a much more charitable opinion of the Jedi in general.

In fact, the conversation had gone better than Wedge had expected. However, this first conference between the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and the Chiss was very important and highly secret, as well. He needed it secured by the best.

"Excellent. Each of you have been assigned your own bodyguard. This is Lowbacca of Kashyyyk, and this is Jaina Solo," he finished.

* * *

Jaina had been thrown off balance when Wedge greeted his sister. The thoughts that had filled her mind, allowing her to process nothing else, were simple and terrifying. 

_I'm guarding who? These people are Jag's parents! _

Her thoughts kept echoing in her mind, shock not yet being replaced by other emotions. Her mind was frozen and she had yet to start thinking again when Syal and Soontir's attention was suddenly focused on her and Lowie.

The fierce presence that Soontir seemed to radiate was focused on her with all of its intensity boring into her. She managed not to flinch under the sudden scrutiny, but the knuckles of her hands, each grasping the opposite arm, were white with the strength of her grip.

Syal's gaze was different. Jaina saw herself begin openly appraised by the woman with a searching glance that took in everything. The look of dismay and the wave of vague shock that rolled off of Syal was far worse than the Baron's fierce glare. For an instant, Jaina was fighting a losing battle to keep her composure and then her years of Jedi training took over. She gave a formal Jedi bow, but completed the motion with an unusual curtness.

One part of having a Jedi bodyguard was always the symbology that she brought with her, by her mere presence. She, however, was more than a mere symbol, and Jaina didn't intend to let herself be judged by appearances alone. Her actions would speak louder than anything else.

As she straightened, Jaina forced a neutral and – she hoped – welcoming smile onto her lips.

"General Fel, Madam Fel, welcome to Borealis. We will try to make our presence as unobtrusive as possible."

Lowie let out a short howl in Shyriiwook that echoed her sentiments and added that they would do their best to ensure that the Fel's stay would be as safe as they could make it.

An undercurrent of tension that tickled at the edges of Jaina's perception of the Force surged into a sharp rippling current of fear that exploded into the forefront of her perceptions. Jaina looked up in time to see the visual counterpart to that fear flash across Syal Fel's face.

Jaina stared openly at the former Imperial holostar – her mind blank – and then came to the realization of what she had sensed. Syal was actually afraid of Lowie. She had actually feared the towering Wookiee would harm her. Anger flashed through Jaina as she stared at the older woman. Feeling Lowie's dismay from beside her only added to Jaina's fury.

"My friend and colleague," Jaina emphasized the words acidly, "Simply wished to convey his greetings and wish you welcome." With a glare, Jaina turned away to focus on Wedge. "General?"

Her prompting question was unspecific, but Wedge seemed to understand her request. He handed her a small datacard, and nodded. Jaina nodded back her thanks and slipped past Wedge. Lowie followed her out in silence.

As the hangar bay doors slide shut behind them, Jaina hurled the datapad in her hands across the hallway. It clattered against the wall and skittered across the floor. She watched it come to a stop and then swore.

"Sithspit!"

Lowie simply watched her. She fears what she does not know. he brayed softly.

Jaina shook her head. Syal's reaction had made her furious, but it didn't deserve the reaction that she had given it. Everything was spinning out of her control and control was something that Jaina had worked very hard to achieve since the end of the Vong war. She exhaled, every muscle of her body tightening with the effort of releasing her breath steadily and evenly.

Jaina opened her eyes, as she inhaled, and used the Force to bring the datacard back to her hand. She popped the card into the datareader she carried on her utility belt and quickly scanned the information that was presented there. It gave her the location of the quarters where the Fel's would be staying and other inconsequential information about the Fels visit to Borealis that she would examine later.

She handed the datacard and reader to Lowie and then said, "I'll go secure the route to their quarters. Comm me when they start to move. I have to take care of something."

* * *

**Any thoughts or comments that you might have are quite welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Jaina was familiar with the base on Borealis from her stay there years earlier, so she knew the path from the hangar bay to the quarters where Soontir and Syal would be staying well. It was easy for her to scout discreetly along the route that they would take, looking for any potential threats and identifying places where they would have to be especially careful.

As Jaina walked along the path, all of her senses were on alert and she stretched carefully out into the Force, spreading out her awareness to encompass the nearby areas. By the time, that she had reached her destination, Jaina had neither seen nor felt anything suspicious.

She turned randomly down a smaller side corridor rather than standing in front the quarters that had been assigned to the Fels and activated her comm. link as she started walking.

When Lowie answered, Jaina asked quickly, "Lowie, have they left the hangar bay, yet?"

The Wookiee's response came back to her garbled by the comm. distortion, leaving her straining to understand what he had said.

"They're still there? Okay, good. I'm going to explore the route some more on the way back. I'll meet you there," Jaina added.

Lowie grunted an agreement and then they signed off. Jaina picked her way carefully through the corridors, taking a different way back then the way that she had come. She watched as carefully as she had before, but this time she was distracted by what she was about to do.

* * *

The communications relay station was almost deserted except for the few technicians who were manning the station, when Jaina entered. She glanced around the quiet room and waited until the senior technician looked up at her. Her eyes were cold and the man almost flinched from her gaze.

"Everyone out," she said quietly, her voice steely.

The man hesitated, unsure how to respond to her unusual order. He hesitated a moment to long for Jaina's fraying patience to deal with.

"I said out!" Her voice was louder this time, sharp with anger. This time no one considered disobeying her command and the room was quickly emptied.

As the door slid shut behind the retreating group of technicians, Jaina waved a hand and triggered the locking mechanism on the door with the Force. Once she was certain that she would not be disturbed, she slid into a seat in front of one of the active consoles. She monitored the incoming and outgoing comm. traffic for a moment as she tried to find her way back to the calmness that the Force could grant her. It kept eluding her, though, and the nervousness at the pit of her stomach clutched at her with icy fingers that refused to relinquish its grip on her.

It was not a feeling that Jaina enjoyed, and soon her nervousness turned into anger and irritation with both herself and the being that was making her feel this way. It wasn't fair after so long. She had thought that she had put this behind her years ago. She didn't like being proved wrong. She almost growled in irritation as she punched in a series of codes and a comm. number that she had memorized a long time ago, but never used.

Jaina didn't realize she was holding her breath as she waited for the channel to be opened from the receiving end. She finally exhaled as she saw the connection go through. She straightened marginally in her seat, almost without realizing what she was doing. The lines of her body were rigid with tension and her right hand was resting unconsciously on the hilt of her lightsaber as she waited.

The holodisplay in front of her startled her as it sprang to life. The image in front of her was as clear and crisp as if the being was standing in front of her rather than thousands of lightyears away. Jaina sat frozen.

From the moment that she had realized who Syal and Soontir were, she had know somewhere in the back of her mind that she would have to initiate this communication. Still, she didn't have to be eager to do so and she certainly wasn't prepared for it.

The man in the holoimage didn't smile at her. She hadn't expected him to smile, actually.

"Jaina."

What she hadn't expected was the way that a mere word from him flooded her with the feel of his presence through the Force. It was an intoxicating and distracting sensation, so distracting that, for a moment, she couldn't think - couldn't breathe. She was choking on the wonderfully familiar feeling of his presence surrounding her in the Force.

It only took her a moment to catch herself and with a ruthless thought, she cut herself off from her perception of the Force, denying herself that feeling. She needed to not be distracted for this conversation.

"Jagged." His name came out harsher than she had intended. Striving for neutrality was not so easy.

"It's been a very long time, Jaina."

Her temper flared at the simply stated remark. "The holorelays work both ways," she replied coldly, wishing as even as she spoke, that she could take the words back.

His demeanor hadn't changed so much in the years that had passed since she had last seen him. If anything the traits of his personality that had been so ingrained before had only had more time to deepen and mature. His tone and the cadence of his speech were clipped with a hint of Chiss influence that grated on her nerves as much as the formal, empty tone of voice that he was using.

She reminded herself that it was no longer any of her concern how he acted.

Jag didn't respond to her sharp retort. He stared at her and she couldn't catch a hint of his emotions in his deep green eyes. It did nothing but infuriate her more. Any response was better than no response at all.

"Jaina, I have a squadron meeting in less than half an hour and I don't want to be late. Did you have a reason for contacting me?"

His pointed comment made her flush with embarrassment. Only Jag could affect her that way. She hated that particular weakness more than anything else.

"I've been pulled from my usual missions and been assigned to act as a bodyguard for your parents," she stated bluntly.

Jag blinked in surprise. It was the first involuntary response that Jaina had gotten from him since their conversation had begun. But his surprise was gone almost as soon as it appeared. For a brief moment, it was replaced by concern.

"Did something happen to them?" he asked quickly.

"No," she hurried to reassure them. "No, I just…" she hesitated. She didn't know what to say. Whatever she and Jag had been, they certainly were not that anymore and hadn't been for a very long time. "It's nothing. Good bye, Jagged."

She reached up slowly to switch off the connection. Jaina remained in her seat for a moment and then stood up heavily. Her comm. link chirped quietly at her from its place on her belt. She glanced at it and identified Lowie as the caller. She hesitated and then clicked it off.

Without her usual grace and ease of motion, Jaina walked to the door. She carefully used the Force to undo the locking mechanism and then hesitated. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away with the palm of her hand. The door slid open with a hiss and she walked out, a slight awkwardness in her gait the only indication that she was not the confident Jedi Knight that she appeared to be.

Lowie and the Fels were waiting for her.

**(3/31)**


End file.
